long time one see
by where i can escape the world
Summary: this takes place at the begin of noiz's good route in dmmd reconnet if u have seen or played the route go ahead and read it and please forgive me if their are any mistakes this is my firdt fanfiction
1. returned

**Long Time No See**

It have been over two years since the oval tower went down and since noiz disappered, and i was still working at Heidon Junk Shop. It was just a normal day at the shop people on the phone would compliment me on my voice and the three little kids ran around the shop. The small bell on the door would go off ever time someone enter the shop. " Welcome to Heidon Junk" i stoped mid way thought the sentence when i saw the familiar face of noiz he wore a bown suit with a red neck tie. "Noiz?" i said and he just smirked "Long time one see aboa" he said. I got up out of my chair behind the deck i sat at and walked over to him look at him taking in all of the features. "Where have u been for this last two years noiz?" i asked "Germany" he replies picking me up. I yelp and blush "Noiz put me down now" i yelled hoping he would put me down as i try to squrim out of his grasp "No not yet i have so business to take care of" he said "w\Why do u need me to take care of that business" i ask he starts to walk to the door and i wrap my arms around his neck holding on trying not to fall out of his arms."Well we have to go talk to Tae-san." he said, I looked at him "Why do we need to talk to grams?" i asked confused. he smirked "We have to ask and see if u can come with me and live in Germany." He said i looked at him suprised and he just set me doen on the ground outside of the shop, i was happy that noiz was back and evertime but i can't just leave everyone here. "Aboa i know its sudden but i want u to live in Germany with me why i was gone for so long was because i want to make myself a better man for u." I didnt know what to say but i do want to be with noiz i just shoke my head he smiled. "Come on noiz lets go talk to grams." I said. We walk a were i lived with grams. We walked in and walked into the kitchen "Hello Tae-san" noiz greeted grams "Hi grams" she sighed and looked at noiz "Come take a sit boys i just made dounts." She said we walked into the kitchen and sat on the oppsite side from grams. "It looks like u got rid of thought those piercings Noiz" she said "yes i did" he sound nervous talk to grams. "What is it the two of u want to tell me." She said we look at each other then back at grams " Well Noiz came back and asked me to live with him over in germany i was wondering if that was ok with u?" I asked "Aboa u are a tweny-four years old u can make you own decisions i is not up to me if u go and live with Noiz its up to u." She said "Ok grams i will go live with him but i will come back and vist u and the others." She noded "Go on and pack your stuff its going to be a long plane trip." we smiled and went to my room and packed my stuff.


	2. the chose

**long time no see**

Noiz and i went up to my room and packed my stuff, it was hard to just live on the spot but i want to be with noiz. We said are goodbyes to grams and we head to the airport we had two hours till the plane took off. We when though security and took seats in the waiting area it took us like a hour to get though security so we had and hour to wait.I would look over at noiz at some points and he look nervous "Noiz are u ok?" I asked a little bit worried.

"I'm fine aoba" he relpyed looking at me smiling.I smile back at him. "I'm really happy your coming to live with my in Germany aoba." he said. i looked at him and smiled.

"I always tought of live with u when u were gone so i'm happy to." I said, he took my head and kissed it i smiled and blushed a light pink chuckled when he saw my light blush on my face.

"You blush over the littles things aoba." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well forgive me that u make me so flustered noiz." i said with a smirk on my lips he just chuckled.

A ouple of mintues later the intercome called are flights number and said we could board the plane noiz and i got up and i follow him on to the plane. We walked to first class i didn't know why we could have taking a regular class flight but i didn't aruge with noiz. We took are sits in first class, i looked around to see nobody else in first class and it had red carpet in the main walkway and a minbar. As i looked around in aw noiz just sat in the seat next to me look at me with a smile on his face. "What?" i asked as he looked at me.

"Nothing just had a feeling u never been in first class."

"And what if i have not been in frist class before." i said with a little pout in my voice he just chuckled.

"Well i'm glad i can let u have this memory." he said with a smile on his face.

"Thank u Noiz." i said smiling at him


	3. not a chapter

**Not a chapter **

I will not be posting a couple chapters from friday because i am moving but everytime i am i have internet i will post a new chapter.I just want to let the people reading this story that i wont be posting for a couple day from friday on and i hope everyone has enjoyed the sorty so far


End file.
